gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Sandy
Sandy Sandy is a girl with dragonfly wings. She is 17 years old and is generally shy of new people. Appearance Sandy has jaw-length black hair, but it’s strangely iridescent, giving it a highly noticeable blue sheen in light, and it almost covers her right eye. She has large, brilliant blue eyes and blue dragonfly wings on her back. She’s about 5’4, and has a tanned complexion. She wears a blue dress that stops halfway up her thigh and black boots. Sometimes, to cover her wings, she’ll wear a turquoise cloak (which she honestly really likes), though she likes having her wings open. Personality Sandy can almost never stay still for too long, making her incredibly jumpy, but she is also very shy and wary of new people. Once you get to know her, she actually becomes very bouncy, excitable, and silly. Powers Sandy has the abilities that normal dragonflies have, which include hovering, flying in all directions (up, down, right, left, backward, forward), and can fly incredibly fast, fast enough that she can appear to be a blur or to teleport. It also seems that when Sandy is angry enough, she can release a burst of energy, allowing her go at the speed of light, breaking virtually anything. So far, it is unknown if this is caused by anger itself or if this power can be harnessed to be used at will. Relationships Galaxian Explosion The way they met was actually pretty interesting. Galaxian showed up, Sandy, noticed him, and hid behind Schisto while Schisto introduced Sandy and himself. After that, Sandy warmed up to him much faster than she does to other people. Sandy has a confirmed crush on him, though it appears that Galaxian himself is oblivious to it, though he does care about her. Schisto Sandy think of Schisto like a father and deeply cares for him like one. When Schisto was kidnapped, Sandy actually got angry. She started punching the enemies while flying, so nobody had time to react. She was got mad enough she started yelling at the man keeping Schisto hostage and actually punched him in the face, and was quoted to have said "That felt good." to Galaxian afterward. She's also been known to do things child would do to a father, such as hug-tackling him and getting excited... Despite Sandy being 17 years old, she can still act like a 7-year-old sometimes. Cleaver Sandy thinks of Cleaver as a sister, despite being the latter's demigod. However, their relationship can be a little rocky sometimes. Once, when Cleaver told everyone to "go away", Sandy took it personally and flew up in a tree, crying. However, Sandy would still protect Cleaver, much as she would do for Schisto. 'Granny Mantis' Sandy doesn't really know what to think of her yet. At first, she was utterly terrified, specially when it became apparent that the giant mantis knew who she was. She doesn't seem to be afraid of her as much after Granny Mantis informed Sandy that Schisto had entrusted the demigoddess to her for a while as a young girl. Kanon Sandy hasn't interacted much with the deity, but it seems that she reminds Kanon of someone. Trivia *Sometimes when Sandy is flying she appears to be a blur. *It has been shown that Sandy is actually pretty decent at hand-to-hand combat. This probably has to do with that she can move incredibly fast. *Sandy's wings vibrate when she's excited, happy, or angry. The more they vibrate, the more intense the emotion. *When Sandy is feeling negative emotions, hugs usually help (for some reason). *Sandy's favorite food is rice and red beans. *Sandy has come close to using her power, but she has never actually used it yet. * To add to the above, Sandy does not know about this power. Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:OC